The Animorphs' School Presents Les Miserable!
by AmandaKK
Summary: The Animorphs' school is putting on a production of Les Miserables. The results of the casting make Rachel seriously offended and deeply annoyed, gives Ax a chance at his first starring role, creates total mayhem, and may just possibly make Marco the most famous person on YouTube... Rated T because... you know, Taylor likes to torture Tobias, and that's just not okay.


**Ahh... I love to torment these poor, unsuspecting charecters... I still don't know what possessed me to do this, so don't ask. **

**I'm looking at you, LaurenBacon.**

**P.S. I own NOTHING. NOTHING, I TELL YOU! ****_NOTHING! ABSOLUTELY_****_ZIPPO!_**

**(Pay no attention to the crazy chic controlling the keyboard...)**

**The Animorphs' School Presents...**

**Les Miserables!**

"…And now, the moment you've all been waiting for!" the drama teacher exclaimed. "I will announce the parts for the school's production of Les Miserables!"

Jake sighed. He probably wouldn't get that great of a part. Although he was certain that Rachel would get the lead.

"…Playing the part of Fantine will be… Cassie _!"

Cassie's mouth fell open, as did Jake's. She winked at him.

The drama instructor continued. "And playing the part of Cosette will be… Rachel Berenson!"

"NOOOOOO!" Rachel shrieked, falling to her knees on the ground. "Why?! _Why?!_ _You know I wanted to be Eponine!_"

The drama teacher gave her a look. "You certainly have the emotion for it… Now, moving on to the part of Marius…"

Rachel turned stark white. She could just guess what was coming next, and silently fumed.

"Marius will be played by… Marco _!"

Rachel screamed. Jake fell off his chair. Cassie blinked. Marco gave them all devious grins.

"I will kill you…" Rachel growled, reddening with anger. This comment may have been directed either at Marco, or the director. Or both.

"…Playing the part of Enjolras will be… Tobias Fangor!"

"He doesn't go to this school anymore, dumbass!" somebody in the auditorium called out. It might have even been Marco.

Tobias pops up from out of nowhere. "Whoohoo!" he cheered. Then he did a happy dance.

"And the part of Eponine will be played by… _Melissa Chapman!_"

"_Argh!_" Rachel cried. "What the hell?!"

"Playing the part of Jean Valjean will be… Jake Berenson!"

Marco shrieked. Then said, "Well played…" Jake gave him a look. Marco shook his head slowly. Jake found another chair to sit in on the other side of the auditorium.

The director kept reading her list. "The part of Gavroche goes to… Sarah Berenson!"

"What the- How the hell does Sarah get a part?!" Rachel shrilled. "She's not even old enough to go to this school!"

"And the part of Thenardier is given to… Phillip Berenson!"

Ax grinned triumphantly. "I am the Master of the House. Ouse. Ss."

Marco groaned. "That's it. We're selling Ax's TV to pay for voice lessons."

"And Montparnasse will be played by… David _!"

Rachel screamed again. Very loudly. "_How in the freaking HELL can David even be in this production?!"_

The audience went into sudden and absolute chaos. Rachel attacked people. Cassie attempted to calm people down. Marco was filming the entire outburst, muttering to himself, "This will be officially the most hilarious video on YouTube…"

After a few minutes of rage, confusion, and panic, the rowdy kids settled back down, and the drama teacher continued reading off the parts for Les Miserables.

"The part of Madame Thenardier goes to… Taylor _!"

"Oh my- _holy crap!_" Marco shrieked. "_What the hell?!_ _Oh my freaking God! _Isn't she _dead_?!"

"Okay, that's it!" Rachel cried. This cast is utterly _intolerable!_"

Total pandemonium broke out amongst Rachel and the surrounding victims. It took a lot of threatening from Jake to get her to settle back down.

The director continued as if unperturbed by the many disruptions from the loony bin of students. "Playing the part of Joly is… Erek King!"

Jake shrugged. The day was going well so far. Rachel hadn't killed anybody, and that's all he was really worried about lately.

"The part of the factory foreman goes to… Victor Trent!"

"_What the_- he does _not_ go to our school!" Rachel cried, outraged. "That's it! I refuse to work under these circumstances!"

The rest of the school nodded and mumbled in agreement. They all stormed out of the auditorium. All except for Marco.

"Well, there went my shot at fame…" he muttered, before stalking out of the empty room.


End file.
